


Tongue Tied

by heartpoints



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpoints/pseuds/heartpoints
Summary: Gundham Tanaka attends a party held by his best friend Sonia Nevermind at her college dorm. There he runs into his nemesis, Kazuichi Soda. This fic was inspired by the song Tongue Tied by Grouplove.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Tongue Tied

Gundham Tanaka arrived upon the college campus where his best friend since high school, Sonia Nevermind, attended. It was nearing 11 pm, and while he was usually a night owl, he did not often spend his nights attending frat parties. This was a special occasion though, Sonia was throwing this party and invited all of her close friends by hand written letter, and he could not ignore such a heartfelt invitation. He made his way down the winding roads through forest until he found the right dorm, and parked in the expansive parking lot nearby which was already nearly full.

He had been to Sonia's dorm before, it was like a large hotel building with single rooms scattered down a hallway, Sonia's room was on the fifth floor. Even before he reached the stairs leading up to the building he could hear music and shouting, and saw drunk college students stumbling around outside. Two young men were getting in a fight on the front porch while others cheered them on. Gundham regarded them with disdain and continued through the doorway, pretending not to see them. Did Sonia even know these people? He assumed they were just party junkies who had caught wind of Sonia's plans and made their way in without invitation.

As soon as he entered he was overwhelmed with the amount of noise, bright lights, and masses of people standing in groups whom he did not recognize. Gundham had thought this would be a quaint celebration with friends, and was not happy to see the sort of situation he had been roped into. This was not his scene at all. There were people taking shots, playing beer pong, and small fights breaking out here and there. He made his way through the crowds of shouting strangers and made it to the door to the stairwell, and he began his trek up 5 flights of stairs. At the very least it was quieter in the stairwell, but he did occasionally have to step around people who were sitting on the stairs making out.

When he arrived on the fifth floor the party just got more intense, there was loud music playing and more people gathered than there had been on the first floor. The door to Sonia's room was open, and he made his way over. Sonia had a lavish room, one with a full kitchen, a living room, and a large bedroom all to herself, unlike many of the single room dorms on the lower levels. Her living room had large windows with a beautiful view of the forest which you could see the sunrise from in the morning, Gundham had seen the beautiful sight himself when staying the night at Sonia's many times before. However, Gundham could barely recognize the dorm in it's current state. There were beer cans and red solo cups scattered about the room, and swarms of people were standing around or sitting on Sonia's furniture. Large speakers were set up in the corner of the kitchen which blasted music at an ear splitting volume.

Gundham spotted Sonia sitting on the floor in the middle of her living room, and her face lit up with a beautiful smile when she noticed Gundham. She excitedly waved him over and patted the floor next to her, motioning him to sit down. She was sitting with other people in a circle in front of the couch, the couch was already taken over by a couple kissing on one cushion, and a drunk person passed out on the other right next to them. Gundham made his way over to Sonia and sat down in the empty space to her left, right in front of the couch. Sonia leaned over and gave Gundham a hug.

"I am so glad you could make it Gundham! I was worried you wouldn't come! Are you enjoying the party?" Sonia said, having to shout over the music so Gundham could hear her.

Gundham leaned back against the couch, and immediately the hand of the sleeping person fell down onto his head. He scoffed, and moved their hand back onto their chest. "I suppose it is not what I had expected, these scoundrels have invaded your home and made a wreck of your living space, do you wish me to dispel them all?" He shouted back.

"Oh Gundham they are just having fun, I certainly did not expect to gather this much of a crowd, but word of a party spreads fast in this dorm. Just sit back and try to enjoy yourself, we are about to start a game!" Sonia motioned to the other nine people who sat in the circle with them.

Gundham scanned the faces of the people sitting around him, most of which he did not recognize. He saw Teruteru, another person who he had went to high school with, but one he certainly wished he could forget. He smiled at Gundham with a sly gleam in his eye which meant he was certainly up to something shady, but Gundham ignored him and kept going. That was when he saw a familiar face sitting directly across from him. It was his arch nemesis, Kazuichi Soda. Gundham scowled at Kazuichi, who immediately got nervous and even let out an "Eep!" when Gundham made a low growling noise. 

"And what exactly are you doing here, you good for nothing charlatan? Did you sneak in?" Gundham hissed at Kazuichi. Not literally hissed, but his instincts as an animal caretaker certainly made him tempted to.

"N-no way man! Miss Sonia invited me herself, I even framed the letter and hung it up on my wall if you don't believe me." Kazuichi was visibly distressed and began fumbling with his pocket chain. He had on a baggy neon green t-shirt, black sweatpants, a chain necklace and had a chain hanging from his pocket. He looked like a fool, or at least like a green highlighter to Gundham. He looked at Sonia for help.

"Now Gundham, be nice, I indeed invited Kazuichi. I felt rather bad for him, since he seems to not have any friends except us, I thought he might be able to make some at this party. Besides, if you start a fight I am sure the whole building would erupt in flames! Just leave him be, it is not worth it." Sonia looked at Gundham with her big grey eyes, telling him to let it go.

Kazuichi looked hurt by this explanation, but accepted it as long as it got him off the hook. "Hmph. Fine, but only this once. If you wish to let this beast into your home I cannot tell you not to." Gundham huffed and turned his head away from Kazuichi. 

"Anyways, Gundham, would you like to lead us in this game of spin the bottle?" Sonia asked, eager to change the subject.

"Spin the what?" Gundham was puzzled, he had never heard of such a game.

"Spin the bottle! It is a simple game really, you spin this bottle in the middle of the circle, and once it stops you must kiss whomever the bottle is pointing towards!" Sonia explained, with an exited sparkle in her eyes. She had likely never played this game before either, she grew up rather sheltered, but she was a very adventurous person that always wanted to try new things.

Gundham scoffed, "Kiss? Ha! As if I would ever befoul myself with the touch of any of these hooligans. I would sooner jump into the eighth ring of hell!"

"Oh fine, you don't have to spin it, but you have nothing to be afraid of! A quick kiss won't hurt, we are here to have fun so just play along! Please?" Sonia gave him big puppy eyes, it was a look he could never turn down. She was his best friend, and she knew just what to say to get him to change his mind.

"I fear nothing, however I am sure if any of these mortals were to kiss me they would die instantly. My power is too much for them to handle being in contact with." Gundham crossed his arms, but Sonia knew that meant he was agreeing to play.

"Okay, who wants to go first then!" Sonia asked, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I'll take it from here m'lady." Teruteru said, slicking his hair back and giving wink directed at Sonia. 

Teruteru was sitting over one person to Gundham's left, it seemed they would be playing clockwise from there on. He gave the bottle a hard spin, and it landed on the guy sitting to the right of Sonia. The poor guy looked mortified as Teruteru began to crawl forward and pucker his lips. "I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" the guy yelled as he scrambled to get up. Gundham doubted there was any chance of him returning. 

The next two spins were by people he didn't recognize, giving eager kisses to other strangers. Then it was Kazuichi's turn. His eyes were sparkling as he grabbed the bottle like a little boy reaching for a new toy. He gave one hopeful look at Sonia before spinning the bottle. The bottle spun and spun, for what seemed like eternity. Gundham truly hoped it wouldn't land on Sonia, he wouldn't dare let that creep kiss his best friend. The bottle began to slow down, turning clockwise it began to lose momentum pointing right towards Sonia. Kazuichi looked more exited than Gundham had ever seen him, he was nearly cheering with delight. But the bottle kept going. It inched forward, and stopped pointed directly at Gundham. Gundham felt his stomach drop, and Kazuichi looked defeated. 

"Absolutely not." Gundham stated. There was no chance he was kissing Kazuichi, he doubted that filthy mechanic even brushed his teeth.

"Gundhaaaam, c'mon!! Don't be such a baby, you agreed to play!" Sonia urged him.

Kazuichi looked terrified, "D-Do I really have to, uh, kiss a guy??"

"No. It won't be happening." Gundham crossed his arms and turned away from Kazuichi.

"How about this, I'll give you both a prize if you do it! C'mon Gundham, c'mon c'mon c'mon!!" Sonia tugged roughly on Gundham's black sweater sleeve with each "C'mon" to emphasize her excitement. 

"A prize!! From Miss Sonia? Well, maybe it's worth it to kiss this guy for a second if that's the reward.." Kazuichi sheepishly looked at Gundham, he had a little bit of hope in his eyes now.

Gundham looked at Sonia. She was still latched onto his arm, her blonde hair falling messily over her shoulder, strongly contrasting the green cashmere sweater she wore with a black skirt. Being this close to Sonia would have made any regular guy start sweating bullets, she was likely one of the prettiest girls alive. She had big grey eyes with long eyelashes, thin but defined eyebrows which were always curved with excitement, a small upturned nose, and pearly straight teeth. Seeing his best friend just made Gundham relax, she had this aura about her that just filled you with warmth.

"Fine. I will do what I must. I do not turn back on challenges." Gundham said as he turned to Kazuichi.

Gundham made strong eye contact with Kazuichi, who turned a little pale. Gundham was unsure of what to do, so the both of them just sat there making awkward eye contact for a moment. Kazuichi gulped and scooted towards Gundham, "Okay knock off Gerard Way, just close your eyes already, I'll make it quick.." He said.

Gundham felt his face flush red, he didn't appreciate the Gerard Way comment much either, but the situation felt too awkward to even make a rebuttal. He tightly shut his eyes, and suddenly became hyper aware of everything happening. The loud pounding rhythm of the music which was shaking the floor, the chatter and shouts of the groups of people in the room, the heat of the bodies near him. Despite all of the interference he could still hear the shuffling of Kazuichi's clothes as he came closer, sense his body heat and movements as he leaned in, and he could suddenly feel the heat of Kazuichi's breath on his face as Kazuichi hesitated for a moment, his face just an inch away from Gundham's.

Gundham felt like his body had turned to stone, he didn't dare move an inch, he wouldn't be the one to break. His face was hot, and there was a lump in his throat, he squeezed his eyes even tighter as he prepared for the torture he was about to fall victim to. Kazuichi's lips hovered just barely off of Gundham's as he was likely questioning whether to go through with it, the anticipation was killing Gundham more than anything. Then, in one quick movement, Kazuichi put a hand on Gundham's shoulder to steady himself and leaned into the kiss. Kazuichi's lips were dryer than Gundham had expected, they were rough but it wasn't painful. Gundham took good care of his body, always drinking water and keeping chapstick on him, his lips were likely as soft as a girl's. The warmth from Kazuichi's lips spread through his body, and Gundham relaxed. His shoulders relaxed back as Kazuichi's warm hand rested on him and his jaw came unclenched, his eyes even fluttered open a little bit. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, considering Gundham had never actually kissed anyone before. For something that was only supposed to last a second, it felt like an eternity. He wasn't sure if he should break the kiss, or if Kazuichi would since he was the one who started it. This in itself seemed like a challenge to Gundham, to see who would break first.

Kazuichi suddenly tore away, seeming to have been jolted back to reality from that strange moment they had just shared. He stared blankly at Gundham for a moment, his hand still on Gundham's shoulder as he leaned over him. He scrambled backwards, his face red, "Blugh, can't believe I had to kiss a guy! And Gundham of all people? Man, that reward better be a good one." Kazuichi said hurriedly, avoiding making further eye contact with Gundham.

Gundham instinctively pulled his purple scarf up over the lower half of his face as he often did when he was embarrassed, and said "Likewise. I must now excuse myself to wash my mouth out with soap, I cannot risk the chance of receiving any diseases from that swine."

Kazuichi was about to say something back about the comment, but Sonia interrupted, "Oh hush now! Fight all you want, but don't move okay! I'll go get the reward!" And with that, she sprang up and skipped off to her room.

Both Gundham and Kazuichi were silent while the others in the group around them chatted about who they hoped to kiss, what their plans were for the night, and other useless dribble. Gundham's mind was racing, still stuck on what had happened. He couldn't have possibly enjoyed it, right? Not with the one man whom he hated most. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel disgusted. He wanted to feel like his skin was crawling, absolutely revolted at the touch of Kazuichi. However he could still feel the place on his shoulder where Kazuichi's hand had been, warm and tingly instead of burning like fire. Where his stomach had been churning with anxiety it was now light and fuzzy, this was likely the experience of "butterflies" he had heard about, but surely there were no such butterflies in his stomach. 

Sonia was back quickly, interrupting Gundham's spiraling thoughts. She sat back down next to Gundham, with two small boxes in her hands. She handed one to Gundham, and one to Kazuichi. Gundham studied the box, trying to guess what could be inside. "C'mon, open it!!" Sonia said.

Kazuichi didn't delay in opening the box, like a little kid on Christmas he threw the lid off of the box and opened the paper wrapping inside. Gundham didn't want to fall behind, so he gently took off the lid and opened the present. Inside was a handmade bead bracelet, Gundham's was made from small black beads with a single large stone at the center which he recognized as tigers eye. He looked over at Kazuichi's present, his was a similar bead bracelet but made with small neon green beads and a blue stone in the middle, likely lapis lazuli.

Kazuichi's eyes widened and he looked up at Sonia like he was about to cry, "This is so awesome! Thank you Sonia, I'll wear it forever! I'll never take it off even when I shower!!"

"Oh, um, that is not necessary Kazuichi, but I am happy to hear that you like it. These bracelets are a tradition in my home country, they are hand made and sold in many markets. I picked them up last time I visited and was waiting for the right time to give them to you both." Sonia smiled brightly, "See, I have one too so we can all match!" she held up her hand and showed a similar bracelet to theirs, this one with gold beads and a pearl in the middle.

Gundham smiled contentedly, and all of his anxiety melted away. He thought about how lucky he was to have someone as kind and thoughtful as his best friend. "Thank you, Sonia, I shall cherish it greatly." He said as he began to put the bracelet on.

Suddenly Kazuichi began scrambling to put his bracelet on too, almost like he was trying to race Gundham. Then another voice spoke up, "Ahem, oh Sonia~ do you not have anything for me? I've been your friend since high school too, haven't I?" It was Teruteru, the other three had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Ah, my apologies Teruteru, I didn't think about it, maybe next time.." Sonia trailed off and looked away from him, obviously not wanting to hurt his feelings but also not wanting to get his hopes up.

Teruteru pouted, and Sonia seemed a bit panicked. She didn't even like him all that much, and she wasn't sure how he even heard about this party since she surely didn't invite him. She looked around and said "Oh! Gundham, do you think you could possibly go get us some drinks? There's soda in the kitchen, if you don't mind?"

Gundham was thankful for an excuse to get out of the spin the bottle circle, "Surely, I'll get them right away." he said, and with that he quickly stood up.

"Hey, can you get me one too?" Kazuichi yelled, but Gundham just gave him a mean glare and kept walking. He supposed he would get Kazuichi a drink anyways, since he was already going over there.

However, Gundham wouldn't make it to the kitchen. As he was walking down the hall he suddenly heard some exited yelling about something he didn't understand, and the next thing he knew he was grabbed from behind and shoved into a room. The lights were off, and he couldn't find the light switch. It was small and cramped, jackets surrounded Gundham and he barely had enough room to stand without stepping on shoes on the floor. What on earth was this, he wondered, the fools had been shouting something about "heaven" as they shoved him in, but this surely wasn't heaven. Gundham waited and waited, unsure of why he was trapped in the closet. He couldn't open the door, it seemed someone had locked it. He had no choice but to wait there until Sonia noticed he was gone for too long and rescued him. 

As Gundham waited he heard shouting outside of the door, yet again he heard people saying something about being in heaven. For a moment the door opened again, there was a flash of bright light that made Gundham squint as someone else was shoved into the closet with him. He couldn't even look to see who it was before the door was slammed shut again. Gundham grabbed at the door handle, but it was already locked once again. As he angrily pulled the handle, the person next to him didn't seem alarmed. Instead, they put their hand on Gundham's, then felt up his arm up to his shoulder as if they were trying to be sure it was another person. With one hand still on Gundham's shoulder, the stranger put their other hand on Gundham's face. The hand was rough, their fingers were calloused and felt very strong, likely the hands of someone who does hard physical labor for work.

Gundham caught his breath, he wasn't sure what to do with this stranger feeling him up in a dark closet. They gently ran their thumb across Gundham's cheek, then down to his lips. Once again Gundham froze, his stomach churning and his mind racing. Then, suddenly he was pulled into a kiss. He didn't even have time to react, his hands were balled into fists at his sides, his shoulders were stiff, and he wasn't sure whether to stay still until it was over or shove the person off of him. The person had rough lips that tasted like alcohol, and made Gundham feel nauseous. Then the person pulled away just as quickly, and spoke.

"M-Miss Sonia.." A familiar voice said as the person went in for another kiss.

Gundham shoved them away and the person hit the wall with a thud, which for some odd reason gained some cheers from outside. "Kazuichi Souda?!" Gundham announced with shock.

"G-Gundham??" Kazuichi said, stumbling to get his footing around all the shoes scattered on the floor, "Sorry, I-I didn't know it was you, I was told Sonia was in here.."

"Are you truly such a fool that you would mistake me for Sonia, the girl you supposedly love? That's laughable, you must truly be an imbecile." Gundham scoffed, but for some reason he felt hurt. He was sure he didn't get hurt pushing Kazuichi off of him, but something in his chest felt tight.

"N-No I, I think I'm kinda drunk, after you left somebody started handing out shots. While I was having a couple Sonia said she was going to look for you. I ended up going after her, that's when someone told me she was in here and I could spend seven minutes in heaven with her." Kazuichi explained, sounding dejected.

"Well then, sorry to disappoint you but I am not Sonia. Not that you even deserve to spend time alone with her. What on earth do you think you were doing anyways, suddenly kissing me like that? I thought you hated our kiss earlier, are you so pathetic that you would come back begging for more? What kind of sadistic fool are you?" Gundham felt more and more upset the more that he talked.

"No wait, that's not it I, I'm not disappointed-" Kazuichi tripped on something on the floor of the closet, falling into Gundham's chest. Gundham promptly stood him back up, feeling nothing but upset.

"What, so you would really say Sonia's name when you kissed me, and yet claim you're not disappointed that it wasn't her? I thought you were dedicated to acting like a lovelorn fool around her all the time? How could you not tell it wasn't Sonia when we're so different, that is to say, how could you really not tell that it was me after we've already kissed? Perhaps you meant to tell me you're happy I've been stuck in a closet while you've been out there with Sonia?" Gundham felt a lump welling in his throat, he wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, he just knew there was something about this that greatly upset him.

"No Gundham, that's not what I mean, I, oh would you just shut up already?" Before Gundham could even react, Kazuichi grabbed the sides of Gundham's face and pulled him in for another kiss. 

The nauseating taste of alcohol was still there, and something about the warmth of Kazuichi's lips and hands on his face was making his stomach do flips, Gundham felt like he was going to be sick. Despite that, he somehow felt light, his body felt warm, and his muscles relaxed. He wasn't frozen anymore, now that he knew it was Kazuichi. He still felt awkward, but he nervously reached out and put his hands on Kazuichi's hips, and pulled him in closer. The kiss deepened, and Kazuichi slipped his tongue into Gundham's mouth. Gundham had no idea what to do, he had never been in this kind of situation before, but still he returned the kiss. The two of them were breathing heavily, suddenly realizing this was something they had never known they needed before. Gundham couldn't sort out his emotions, he was sure he hated Kazuichi, so why did he feel so comforted by his touch? 

Kazuichi broke the kiss, both of them panting and out of breath. He began kissing along Gundham's strong jawline, and pulled down Gundham's scarf as he went between kissing and biting a trail down Gundham's neck. Gundham's face felt hotter than it had ever been, he no longer knew what to do with his hands so he ran one through Kazuichi's hair. His long, bright pink hair was surprisingly soft for how much Kazuichi dyed it, and Gundham suddenly realized that he had never touched Kazuichi's hair before. Kazuichi suddenly bit hard on his collarbone, which made Gundham yelp with surprise and pull on his hair a little bit. Kazuichi didn't seem to mind, and he made his way back up Gundham's neck to his lips. Kazuichi went right back to their deep kiss, and Gundham kept his hand in his hair, something was comforting about the feeling of it. He pulled Kazuichi's face closer to his, and tugged on his hair as they kissed. Kazuichi moved his hands down Gundham's torso, and found the hem of his sweater. He slid his hands under Gundham's sweater and his cold, calloused hands touching his skin made a chill run up Gundham's back.

Gundham had never felt this way about anyone before, and he wasn't sure what to do next, he just knew in this moment he didn't want to let Kazuichi go. He wasn't even sure how long they had been in there, but suddenly they heard a knock on the door and someone said "One Minute!" Gundham ignored it, not even really sure what the person meant. Kazuichi pulled his hands out from Gundham's sweater, and slowed down their kiss. With a disappointed sigh he pulled away from Gundham.

"They're gonna open the door soon." Kazuichi said, separating himself from Gundham completely.

"Oh, I-I see." Gundham tried to hide the disappointment in his voice as he heard Kazuichi shuffling, likely straightening his clothes and re-adjusting his beanie.

"Well, Seven Minutes in Heaven does only last seven minutes." Kazuichi explained, sounding a little distant.

"So that's what this was then, another game of some sorts." 

"Yeah, kinda, you go in a closet with someone for seven minutes and do whatever you want together, that's kinda the point of the game." Kazuichi explained as they stood next to each other, waiting for the door.

"I see, this was just a game to you then." Gundham felt his heart drop, he felt a bit stupid for believing it was something more.

"Wait, Gundham-" Kazuichi was cut off by the door swinging open, followed by people yelling and cheering as they got dragged out.

Sonia was standing off to the side, and Gundham hurried over to her and grabbed her arm to gently pull her away with him. "So you and Kazuichi were in Seven Minutes in Heaven together, huuuh~ Well, how did it go!" Sonia said with a sly smile.

Gundham felt angry, like he had been tricked, "Nothing happened. We just stood there, he's lucky I didn't take my chance to strike him down right then." He replied.

"Oh really? Well the red marks on your neck say different." Sonia teased.

Gundham blushed and pulled up his scarf to cover his neck, he didn't realize it was nearly falling off. "That is just your imagination. Besides, it was just a game, it wasn't anything serious. I'd rather not talk about it."

Sonia could tell he was upset, and seemed disappointed, "Well alright, if you say so."

Gundham avoided Kazuichi for the rest of the night. Kazuichi seemed hesitant too, the two kept staring at each other from across the room, but would quickly look away when the other noticed. Sonia stayed by Gundham's side the whole night, and the one time Kazuichi tried to approach Gundham to talk she deflected him, she wasn't sure what had gone wrong but she knew Gundham was very upset. Gundham tried his best to enjoy the time with Sonia, but the whole time her groupies were latched onto her. It was no secret that many people liked Sonia, she was a pretty and rich foreign exchange student, she had always been popular even in high school. Gundham was used to being ignored as multiple other people vied for her attention, but this just left Gundham with more time alone with his thoughts. 

The night was getting late, people were beginning to stumble their way home, and Gundham began to think he should leave too. He knew he didn't belong at parties, he'd rather be at home with his hamsters. When Gundham was getting ready to tell Sonia that he was going to leave, he spotted Kazuichi from across the living room. He was sitting on the couch, with a girl who was obviously drunk latched onto him. The two were laughing, she had her legs strewn across his and his arm was around her, leaving very little space between them. After all that had happened that night, this sight enraged Gundham more than anything. Kazuichi finally looked up and caught Gundham's eye, and his expression quickly dropped.

Gundham turned to Sonia and shortly announced "I'm leaving." before storming off. Sonia tried to call after him, but he didn't stop. He could call her and apologize later, he couldn't stand being around Kazuichi for a second longer. 

Gundham quickly went out the door of Sonia's apartment and made his way towards the stairs. There weren't as many people left, the music was a bit quieter, it wasn't as hard to leave as it was to get in before. He jogged down the stairs, desperately wanting to just get outside into the fresh air. He made it through the hallway, and reached the front door of the dorm building. He opened the door, and there was something he wasn't expecting. Kazuichi was standing at the edge of the porch, he must have taken the elevator down to be able to get outside before Gundham did. Except Kazuichi didn't notice him, he was looking around as if he were searching for Gundham, thinking that he had already left. Gundham stood frozen in the doorway, unsure if he should make a run for it. But then Kazuichi turned around, and jumped a little bit in surprise at seeing Gundham.

"Oh, uh, Gundham, leaving already?" He said, trying to sound as if he didn't already know.

"Yes, in fact, I am." Gundham replied shortly.

"Why'd you decide to leave? Tired of the party already?" Kazuichi tried to laugh, but it was clear he knew why, he was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well perhaps it is because I got tired of watching you trying to snog on any human who would bear to be within ten feet of you." Gundham said with thinly veiled hostility.

"What, you mean that girl? No that's not what it was, she was just a nice drunk girl, it was hard to get her off of me-" 

Gundham cut Kazuichi off, "Well isn't that nice for you. I hope you two had a good time."

"No that's not what I meant to say, she was just a nice girl, I wasn't interested in her like that. I mean, when the only two people I knew at the party started avoiding me what else was I supposed to do? I just made a friend, that's all." Kazuichi looked hurt, he was trying to be genuine. 

Gundham eyed him suspiciously, but felt bad when he thought it over, "I suppose your right, maybe I was being a bit unfair. I just.. didn't know what to say to you." Gundham looked away, feeling a bit ashamed.

"It's okay, I guess I didn't know what to say either. I was feeling a little tongue tied, when I thought about what I wanted to say I just couldn't sort out all the thoughts I was having." Kazuichi put his hand behind his head and tried to give a nervous smile.

"Well then, maybe it's best that we don't say anything." Gundham said.

Kazuichi looked a little hurt, he looked down and said, "Y-Yeah, I guess we could do that.."

Without giving himself any time to second guess himself, Gundham came closer to Kazuichi, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. That kiss said more than words could have at the moment, and once again he was flooded with a warm calming feeling. This was what felt right.


End file.
